prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
June 25, 2009 Superstars results
The June 25, 2009 Edition of Superstars is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it took place on June 25, 2009 at the Bradley Center in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Summary United States Champion Kofi Kingston had the unenviable task of defending his gold against former champions Matt Hardy and Montel Vontavious Porter in a Triple Threat Match in the main event of this week's "WWE Superstars." As if that wasn't enough of a reason to tune in to WGN America, Thursday's show also featured ECW standouts Jack Swagger and Evan Bourne squaring off in singles action and an impressive appearance from the cocksure Dolph Ziggler. Former ECW Champion Jack Swagger got the better of high-flyin' Superstar Evan Bourne when the two ECW sensations faced off in the opening bout of "WWE Superstars." Coming off a brutal defeat at the hands of the monstrous Mark Henry, "Air" Bourne was hoping to pull out a victory and get back to his winning ways, but the powerful Swagger had other ideas. "The All-American American" used his collegiate wrestling skills to ground the gravity-defying Superstar and his brute strength to eventually put Bourne away. If Swagger's recent victories are any indication, the 6-foot-6 physical specimen will be a serious threat to Tommy Dreamer's ECW Championship when the two men compete in the five-man Scramble Match at The Bash. The braggadocios Dolph Ziggler infuriated the WWE Universe on Thursday night by once again backing up his loud mouth with an impressive in-ring victory. The flamboyant SmackDown star hasn't been shy about flapping his lips and enraging every fan in sight with his cocky attitude, yet no Superstar has been able to shut the bleached-blonde blowhard up — including Jimmy Wang Yang, who fell to Ziggler tonight. Perhaps the arrogant Superstar will finally be at a loss for words when he faces The Great Khali at The Bash — their match was announced on tonight's show. Since defeating Montel Vontavious Porter for the United States Championship, Kofi Kingston's in-ring performance has been nothing short of outstanding and tonight was no different. Pitted against two former champions who were eager to regain the United States Championship, the explosive Kingston overcame the odds and held onto his gold in an exciting main event. The Jamaican Superstar may owe some of his victory to the fact that Matt Hardy and MVP could not get past their torrid history and spent as much time battling each other as they did Kingston. While Hardy and The Ballin' Superstar waged a war of their own, Kingston took the opportunity to capitalize and score the victory. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Sheamus defeated Jamie Noble *Jack Swagger defeated Evan Bourne (5:34) *Dolph Ziggler defeated Jimmy Wang Yang (2:58) *Kofi Kingston © defeated Matt Hardy and Montel Vontavious Porter in a Triple Threat match to retain the WWE United States Championship (10:30) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 6-25-09 Superstars 1.jpg 6-25-09 Superstars 2.jpg 6-25-09 Superstars 3.jpg 6-25-09 Superstars 4.jpg 6-25-09 Superstars 5.jpg 6-25-09 Superstars 6.jpg 6-25-09 Superstars 7.jpg 6-25-09 Superstars 8.jpg 6-25-09 Superstars 9.jpg 6-25-09 Superstars 10.jpg 6-25-09 Superstars 11.jpg 6-25-09 Superstars 12.jpg 6-25-09 Superstars 13.jpg 6-25-09 Superstars 14.jpg External links * #11 results Category:2009 television events